Mass Effect: Deliverance
by Lost Lineage
Summary: My version of Mass Effect 3's ending. Very close to canon, just a little... altered. Enjoy!


Author's Note: Like I said in the summary, this is a simple tweaking of how mass effect ended. I understand many people were rather bummed about the ending, I know I for one went through the seven stages of grief:

1. Shock and Denial: "Did what happen… really just happen? And the catalyst was a… seven year old kid? But the Reapers were… and the Crucible was… huh…?"

2. Pain and Guilt: "If I had only collected more minerals in Mass Effect one…..!"

3. Anger and Bargaining: "BUT HE AND TALI WERE GONNA' LIVE ON RANNOCH TOGETHER! I'LL BUY WHATEVER DLC YOU OFFER IF YOU JUST GIVE ME THAT…!

4. Depression, Reflection and Loneliness: (This is the part that started with me staring at the screen for a good 10 minutes and ended with me on the Fate of the Universe wiki page… deep stuff man… at 3 in the morning)

5. The Upward Turn: "You know… I guess it's vague enough of an ending I can write a fic about…"

6. Reconstruction and Working Through: "Yes! That would make perfect sense, a much better ending :D."

7. Acceptance and Hope (or Ignorance in my Case): "Mwahahahaha, this is what really happened, I'm sure :D."

…Well, regardless of how it came about and how much I'm sure I annoyed my dad with questions that night, my ending is here in all its glory! Oh, and one last thing: This is just a rough cut of a more full ending I will write later as the crowning jewel of my massive mass effect project. As such, there might be a few characters in here that you don't know about yet. Few spoilers from me though, sorry. Got big plans for these guys. Well, without further ado, here you are:

(Oh one last thing, forgive the OC-ness, my latest save was right before the Cerberus mission and I didn't feel like playing through all that again simply for exact phrasing. I promise the final ending will be much more canon… well… we'll see.)

Mass Effect: Deliverance

With a deafening roar, the twin Thanix Missiles launched at point blank range towards the unfortunate Reaper. Likely before it even realized the trap it fell into, the Reaper's central oculus was shattered to pieces by the impacting explosives. Screeching in agony, the Reaper staggered for a minute before collapsing heavily onto a burned out building. As the last of the synthetic's death screams tapered off, they were replaced by a weary but triumphant cheer from the scattered marines.

Shepard, who had taken cover behind what remained of a concrete barricade, sprang up and watched as the Reaper forces were in full retreat. Instinctively, he brought his M-98 Widow to bear and, scoping the cannibal in second flat, proceeded to decapitate the repulsive creature. As he ejected the thermal clip, the familiar hum of an APC came from down the street. Turning to see the vehicle approach, Shepard watched with minor disgust as several more husks were flattened by the APC's treads.

Tali, who had been next to Shepard, saw the grimace cross his face. Noticing the worried look she was giving him, Shepard looked over and gave her a somewhat sad smile. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her close and whispered, "It'll be over soon."

Tali simply nodded at this, but Shepard could read the weariness and tension on her. As the APC pulled up in front of them, and Anderson came climbing out, Shepard slowly retracted his arm and slung his rifle back over his shoulder, snapping it into place on his back. Anderson approached the pair, either not noticing the action or not caring. Shepard assumed it to be the latter.

"Shepard," Anderson called out as he approached, "The Reaper's down, this is our chance to get to the Conduit!"

"Let's finish this" Shepard replied, simply.

"We're going to have all of Hammer make a mad dash for the beam" Anderson spoke as he walked past Shepard towards the slight hill that overlooked the barren land between them and the Conduit that the Reapers had cleared of buildings. Shepard followed suit behind him, hands clasped neatly behind his back purely out of habit. "With any luck, some of us will make it."

"And after that, sir?"

Anderson shook his had. "We don't even know what's up there. Hopefully we can figure it out as we go, all we need are the arms opened to activate the Crucible."

"Understood." Shepard began to pull away back towards his squad when he felt Anderson catch him on the shoulder. Turning around, he looked straight into Anderson's eyes.

"Good luck, son. I'll see you on the other side."

Shepard couldn't tell if he meant of the beam, or in that divine bar high in the sky. "You too sir," Shepard replied, "I'll reserve a table for you." As Shepard turned away he flashed a small amused smile at the perplexed look Anderson gave him as he walked away.

Admiral Hackett looked off the command bridge of the SSV Kilimanjaro at the chaos that ensured before him. All around him, countless ships engaged in a desperate fight against the even more numerous Reaper fleet. Cold, lifeless debris from both sides littered his view as missiles, lasers and every other weapon yet imagined arced around the battle field. Hackett himself could feel his own ship rock from the massive main canon every time it fired.

It was almost surreal. The admiral had seen destruction before, his fair share and then some. But what he was laying witness to was unbelievable in scope. Far off he could see a pair of Quarian cruisers and a whole squadron of Turian fighters trying in vain to slow a Reaper dreadnaught as a their own Alliance dreadnaught the SSV Logan lumbered over to provide supporting fire.

Off a separate direction was a Geth dreadnaught having finally blasted its way through the shields of a Reaper destroyer. A Salarian fighter unit was jumping on the opportunity and tearing sizable chunks of the ship's hull off with repeated mass accelerator fire. Within a few minutes, the Reaper ship exploded into a fireball which instantly snuffed out in the vacuum.

Admiral Hackett shook his head. Despite all this, all their efforts, it would not be enough. For all their successes, the Reapers had already decimated a third of their forces. Hackett knew they had dented the enemy fleet, Hell, at the very least he knew it would take the Reapers many cycles to replace what they had lost. Many cycles. But that would still mean they won…

"Sir" A young voice from behind the old admiral rang out through his haze.

Hackett turned his head, still not really focusing on anything but the view before him. "What is it, soldier?"

"Anderson reports that they have made it to the scar. They are preparing to storm the Conduit."

Hackett nodded his head, "Then all is going as planned."

"Sir, the Captain wanted me to report to you, three of the Reaper dreadnaughts and a handful of destroyers have separated from the main engagement." The soldier wet his lips nervously. "Sir, they're heading towards the Conduit."

Hackett, realizing that if they reached it Shepard would stand a chance, was gripped in a cold fear. "Tell the Captain to focus our fire on those ships."

"Yes sir!"

Before he had even ran off, Hackett turned on his communicator he had on the bridge. "Come in, all units." Despite the admirals fear, his voice still came out even and strong. "Several Reaper ships have disengaged from the battle, we believe they are heading to intercept Hammer. All available ships, redirect fire at those ships. I repeat, redirect all fire at those ships."

A voice crackled back over the communicator. "Admiral, we are already set at intercept" The voice was that of Primarch Victus, aboard his command ship the Valluvia. "I'm mobilizing the remaining Turian ships around me, we'll stop them. Whatever the cost."

Shepard had un-strapped the heavier pieces of his armor, discarding them haphazardly about the intersection he was in. With great will on his part, Shepard reluctantly set his anti-materiel rifle against the missile truck. He knew it was just too much excess weight.

"Oh the sacrifices that must be made in war." The low, ever casual voice of Garrus drew Shepard's attention away from his baby.

Shepard laughed. "The Reapers can destroy my home world, but once they separate me from my gun, well…" Shepard trailed off as he replaced the thermal clip on his Locust SMG. "Then it gets personal."

"Completely understandable." Garrus too had removed most of his heavier plates in preparation for the run they were about to make towards the Conduit. Walking up next to Shepard, he leaned against the truck. "Ready to end this?"

Shepard's smile gradually faded away to a much more stern expression. "They won't know what hit them."

"Good to hear" Garrus replied, nodding his head. Then, standing up straighter, Garrus stuck his hand out towards Shepard. "It's has been an honor."

Shepard grasped his hand tightly. "Now lets kick some ass."

"Just like old times."

The sound of footsteps coming up drew Shepard's attention. Turning, he was surprised to see the man coming towards him. At first, Shepard didn't recognize him, but suddenly the black haired stranger rang a bell. "Del?" Shepard asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh please commander," Del replied, "You didn't expect that I'd let you have all the fun, did you?"

Del wore his favored light armor, which was an eclectic combination of many different pieces of armor the young man had… procured. The armor, coupled with the scarf he wore around his neck covered his more alien features. His completely silver eyes and slightly violet tinged skin still gave away his alien qualities though. Still, at a distance he looked very much human. Shepard thought he was at first.

Garrus regarded him casually. "Ah yes, Del. We were just speaking of asses actually." Del smiled amusedly. "Garrus, always a pleasure." Turning back to the commander, Del spoke more seriously. "I had been running some special operations for the Alliance. When I heard you guys were going to take Earth back… well, I had to see for myself how the great Commander Shepard works."

Shepard cocked an eyebrow at that. "You've seen me work before."

Del's eyes got big in mock surprise. "You mean all those times you were chasing me, you were actually trying? Well that's a bit disappointing."

Shepard laughed and rolled his eyes. "Get out of here, surely there's a Reaper that could vaporize you around here somewhere."

"Many have tried my friend, none have succeeded yet" Del laughed. Letting the conversation die for a minute, he looked out towards the Conduit. "Win this for us Shepard" Del said seriously, turning back to Shepard. "It would be a real shame if I had to make your world my grave."

"I thought you said my world was beautiful?" Shepard retorted jokingly.

"I did, doesn't mean mine isn't more beautiful though." With that, Del cracked another smile and started on his way. "Well, I'm going to check on my men… you should probably talk to Tali soon, I doubt we'll have much time left before Hammer has fully regrouped."

Shepard shook his head and looked back towards Garrus. "As much as it pains me to say the words, he's right." Standing up, he turned towards Garrus gave him one last nod. "Good luck."

"You should be telling the Reapers that" Was Garrus's only reply. Shepard laughed and walked off towards where Tali had been helping repairing one of the damaged tanks. By the time he got over there, he saw that the tank had gotten moving again, and Tali was trying in vain to wipe her oily hands off on an already soaked rag. As Shepard approached, she gave up and threw the dirty rag off into the rubble.

"Hey," Shepard called out in a mock serious tone, "You didn't see me littering on your planet."

Tali, having not noticed him come over, was startled by his sudden accusation. "No, I just… I mean, I figured there was no harm, considering with all, and…" Tali trailed off and sighed as he came to stand before her. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous is all." She looked back up towards him. "You should know I say ridiculous things when I'm nervous."

Shepard shook his head understandably, opening his arms for an embrace. "Perhaps I could play some music to calm your nerves?"

"You're a Bosh'Tet" she replied simply as she met his hug. Looking out past his shoulder, Tali stared at the bright blue beam that was the Conduit. "I wish we had more time."

"We will," Shepard comforted, pulling her tighter, "when all this is over. You still have that piece of property staked out right?"

"The one underneath the Reaper you blew up?"

"Yeah that one." Shepard let a smile crease his face.

"Of course I do."

Shepard nodded slowly. "I guess I'll have to build you a house there then." Tali snorted a laugh at that. "What?" Shepard asked, pulling away to get a better look at her while a curious smile spread over his face. "What's so funny about that?"

"Oh nothing," Tali replied, containing her laughter as she looked at him, "I just remember the last time I saw you try to build something."

Shepard looked puzzled. "When was that?"

"Back after we hit the Collector base and the Normandy was…"

"Oh right." Shepard cut her off, realizing where the conversation was going. "Guess I never was meant to be a Space-bee."

She laughed again. "We'll take care of that when it comes…" She trailed off again, the happy tone in her voice fading away. "If it comes."

"It will," Shepard replied, pulling again into a tight embrace. "I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Shepard!"

A voice called through his headset. Tali was close enough to hear it too and perked up.

"Yes Anderson?"

Anderson's voice was frantic. "We have to move now, several Reapers have broken from the main fleet. It's Harbinger."

Realizing that their window of opportunity was gradually closing, Shepard pulled away. "We have to go, now." Tali nodded, hearing all too well the warning. Looking around at the other members of Hammer that were nearby, Shepard called out to them, "We have to move!"

Hackett knew his ship was too far away and wouldn't be able to reach Harbinger in time to stop it from reaching Shepard. Even the Primarch's ship, which was practically right next to it couldn't stop it from reaching the Earth. Harbinger was just too fast. Desperately, the Kilimanjaro's cannons fired at the Reaper fleet to no avail.

Hitting his communicator, he frantically tried reaching Anderson. As the channel sprang to life, Hackett practically yelled at him. "Get your men moving, Anderson! Harbinger's on his way to your position, ETA less than two minutes!"

"Understood!" Was Anderson's only reply.

Hackett looked back up towards the Earth. _'Come on, Shepard.'_

An explosion was all the reply that came over the channel, giving noise to the fireball that Primarch Victus just witnessed before him as the Reaper dreadnaught tore though the Turian cruiser like a knife through butter. There was no stopping them from getting to Earth, he knew there wasn't… …but a Turian's not one for giving up.

Pressing down on the comm button once again, Victus hailed the pilot. "Lieutenant Arven."

"Yes sir?"

"Set course for Earth, we're going after Harbinger."

"Sir?" The pilot asked, unsure of this order. "You know this is a dreadnaught class ship sir, we can't land on a planet's surface."

The Primarch remained silent for a minute, knowing all too well what he was about to say. "We aren't landing Lieutenant."

The channel went silent for a minute before, in a much more resolute and defiant tone, the pilot replied with a simple, "Understood."

Switching the channel as the ship started to turn, the Primarch addressed the rest of the crew:

"This is Primarch Victus. All unessential crew to navigation, evacuate now. It… it has been an honor to serve alongside all of you." And with that, the Primarch cut the channel. Looking out the bridge, he saw Earth gradually get larger before him. Pulling a small photograph out from his pocket, the Primarch stood motionless and unspeaking.

'_I will see you soon, my son.'_

"Look out!"

Garrus rolled out of the way of another death beam as it slammed into the ground just where had been a minute before. Without losing any momentum, Garrus picked up his dead sprint right from where he had left off. His feet flew like crazy underneath him, his arms pumping with every great stride.

Another beam, this one no where close to him but the screams it caused were easily audible.

'_Almost there.'_

Hammer, which had remained mostly intact during the beginning of their run had quickly succumbed to chaos as the Reapers came raining down from the sky. Shepard had been with him and Tali as the sprint began, but by now he was ahead of them by several dozen yards. Garrus found that Tali was very good at running, faster than him even it would of seemed.

'_But maybe that's just because the man she loves is charging a Reaper full on.'_

Garrus had not broken from watching Shepard, he feared that if he did he'd lose him. Shepard was making impressive time, he was very close to the Conduit now, Garrus could see victory rising before them.

Then everything went to Hell.

Harbinger had honed in on Shepard, Garrus could see the red of its tracking laser long before it fired. It all occurred in slow motion. The beam arced down and slowly, painfully slowly, enveloped the commander. And then it was gone, in the same amount of time it took to appear, the laser had vanished… and he was gone.

Garrus couldn't believe it, he was stunned. But before he could even fully comprehend what happened, a great blue blast sent a massive shockwave across the field, knocking Garrus back several meters. Unfortunately, he had blacked out long before that. The last image he had burned into his vision, was that of Shepard being obliterated.

Closing Notes:

Well, this is certainly taking longer than I thought. Just over five pages for a simple rewrite of an ending… and I'm only halfway done? Wow. I was going to post this whole big thing but I think I will post this today as a teaser for what I'll post tomorrow (I will have to finish it tonight). Like I said, this is a rough cut so some things may be moved around a little. Oh, and expect a more full explanation of Del later. He'll get his turn in the spotlight soon enough.

Yours Truly

A Journey's End

(An Ironic Pen Name

now that I look at it)


End file.
